Alie
by Leya Alie Serena Potter
Summary: Et si Harry potter n'avait pas vaincu le Lord à ses un ans? Et s'il avait un frère jumeau à serpentar? Comment se déroulerait alors l'histoire ? Surtout avec une nouvelle et mystérieuse élève débarquant lors de sa sixième année à Poudlard.
1. prologue

_**1) PrOLOGue :**_

__**Dans un vieux manoir, un sorcier tristement connu sous le nom de Lord Voldemort s'entretenait avec celle qu'il avait choisit pour lui succéder. **

**En effet, le seigneur des ténèbres, avait vu, il y a maintenant une dizaine d'années, s'offrir l'occasion d'avoir une héritière prometteuse et il ne s'en était pas privé.**

** Ainsi, aujourd'hui se tenait devant lui, une jeune fille de seize ans qui répondait à toutes les attentes du lord. Elle avait un physique d'ange qui cachait une mangemort accomplit, terrorisant l'Angleterre sous le nom de la Rose Noire. Peu de personnes connaissaient la véritable identité de la Rose Noire car cette dernière agissait toujours masquée et avait pour ordre de ne jamais révéler son nom. Ainsi, en dehors du lord et de celle-ci, seuls sept personnes étaient dans la confidence.**

**Voldemort se trouvait assis sur un siège surélevé grâce à une estrade donnant l'impression qu'il était assis sur un trône, comme au temps de la royauté. Sa fille adoptive, elle, gardait une attitude soumise face à celui-ci. **

**Voldemort : Alie, je t'ai convoqué afin de te confier une nouvelle mission.**

**Alie : Je vous écoute Père.**

**Voldemort : J'ai besoin qu'un second espion pénètre à Poudlard.**

**Alie : Je croyais que Séverus faisait du bon travail, pourtant.**

**Voldemort : Séverus fait le travail que je lui demande comme il j'attend de lui qu'il le fasse ! Mais il n'a pas beaucoup de liberté d'action. Il me faudrait quelqu'un qui ne sera pas autant surveillée.**

**Alie relevant la tête : Mais une fois là-bas, je n'aurais que le simple statu d'élève. Vous vous doutez bien que les élèves ne sont pas non plus libres de tous leurs faits et gestes.**

**Voldemort : BIENSUR QUE JE LE SAIS !!!! ME PRENDRAIS-TU POUR UN IMBECILE ? **

**Alie reprenant immédiatement une attitude soumise : Non père, jamais je ne me le permettrais. Veuillez m'excuser, je n'aurais pas du. Il est logique que vous ayez déjà pensé à tout ceci. **

**Voldemort calmé : Bien qu'élève, tu resteras plus libre de tes mouvements que Séverus. Et avoir une personne autre que Séverus à Poudlard me serra bien utile, le jour de la bataille finale.**

**Alie : Oui, je comprends père. **

**Voldemort : Ton dossier scolaire a déjà été transféré de Durmstrang à Poudlard. Tu feras tes deux dernières années là-bas.**

**Pendant ces deux années, j'attends de toi que tu trouves toutes les failles que pourrait posséder l'enceinte du collège mais aussi les professeurs ou autres personnes qui pourraient être une gêne pour nous.**

**Alie : Il sera fait selon vos désirs, père.**

**Voldemort : Je n'en attends pas moins de toi. Tu peux disposer. **

**Alie fit alors une dernière révérence à son père et sortie. **

**Aussitôt arrivée à sa chambre, elle transplana dans un lieu connu seulement d'elle et de ses quatre meilleurs amis. En arrivant, elle observa comme à chaque fois l'endroit. C'était une sorte de petit chalet situé au cœur d'une forêt. L'endroit si simple avait le don d'apaiser Alie qui venait dès que l'occasion se présentait. Pendant les vacances, ses amis y étaient constamment. **

**Ainsi quelques secondes après son arrivée, la porte s'ouvrit pour faire place à une jeune fille, blonde aux yeux bleus de taille moyenne qui accueillit Alie avec un grand sourire.**

**Evy : Ah ! Te voilà enfin ! On se demandait quand tu allais arriver.**

**Alie : Désolée, mon père m'a retenue.**

**Evy : Oh ! Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? Il nous a confié une nouvelle mission ?**

**Alie : A vous non, mais à moi si !**

**Evy : Ca n'a pas l'air de t'enchanter ?**

**Alie : On sera mieux à l'intérieur pour que je te raconte.**

**Et les deux filles rentrèrent dans le chalet. A l'intérieur, Alie trouva sans surprise ses trois autres meilleurs amis, assis entrain de jouer à un jeu de société moldu.**

**Alie avec un sourire : Si mon père vous voyait, je ne suis pas sure qu'il serait ravi de voir les lieutenants de sa fille, s'adonner à des jeux moldu.**

**En effet ses quatre meilleurs amis avaient rejoint les rangs de mangemorts de Voldemort mais étaient placés sous les ordres de sa fille. Le début de leur amitié était unique. **

**Alie n'avait pas encore huit ans, lorsqu'elle s'était vue dans l'obligation de prendre sous ses ordres deux garçons du même âge qu'elle afin de leurs sauver la vie.**

**Ce jour là, son père venait d'assassiner les parents des garçons et allait faire de même avec eux,, lorsque Alie avait soumis l'idée de les former pour qu'elle puisse avoir ses propres mangemort compétents. Elle avait fait cette proposition dans l'unique but de leurs sauver la vie. Son père ne se doutant pas de ses réelles intentions avait alors accédé à sa demande et leurs avait laissé la vie sauve.**

**Depuis lors Alie et les jumeaux David et Olivier étaient inséparables. **

**Puis ils avaient tous trois intégrés le collège Durmstrang lors de leurs onze ans, et avaient fait la connaissance des jumeaux Evy et Alex. Qui quelque temps après avaient découvert leur secret et avaient également rejoint Alie au sein des mangemorts. **

**Afin de préserver leurs identités secrètes, ils avaient à l'image d'Alie prit de nouvelles identités, qu'ils utilisaient lorsqu'ils endossaient le rôle de mangemorts. Ainsi, Evy était appelée la Panthère, son frère Alex, qui ressemblait traits pour traits à sa sœur avait prit le pseudonyme du Jaguar. David, le plus grand des cinq arboraient des cheveux bruns aux yeux noirs était connu sous le nom de Pluton et enfin Olivier, exacte opposé de son frère, blond aux yeux verts avait choisit Mars. La Main Noire était formée et effrayait autant voir plus que le Lord, lui-même, toute l'Angleterre. **

**Ils relevèrent la tête, en reconnaissant la voix de leur amie. **

**David : Ah ! Bah quand même ! Qu'est-ce qui ta prit tout ce temps ?**

**Alie : Mon père !**

**A l'air préoccupé que la jeune fille abordait, les autres comprirent que c'était sérieux et attendirent qu'elle leur explique la situation.**

**Alie sachant qu'elle avait toute leur attention, s'assit et leur raconta l'entrevue qu'elle avait eue plutôt avec son père en omettant, pourtant de préciser qu'elle détestait devoir s'abaisser devant lui et faire comme si, elle consentait avec toutes ces idées.**

**Une fois finit, elle attendit leurs réactions, qui ne tardèrent pas.**

**Olivier : Et nous ? Pourquoi on vient pas ?**

**Alie : Se serait pas très discret, tu ne crois pas ?**

**David : C'est sur mais j'ai l'impression qu'il y a autre chose que le fait d'être séparé de nous qui te dérange. Est-ce que je me trompe ?**

**Alie : Bien sur que non, je n'ai juste aucune envie d'aller la-bas !**

**Evy : Pourquoi ?**

**Alie : Parce que c'est comme çà et c'est tout !**

**Alex : Qu'est-ce que tu nous caches, Alie ?**

**Alie : Rien. Qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer ?**

**Olivier : Il n'invente rien. Tu nous caches beaucoup de choses Alie !**

**Alie en soupirant : On va pas revenir la dessus ? Si ? Parce que je n'ai toujours pas changé d'avis. Je ne vous cache rien, de ce que vous devez savoir.**

**Evy : On finira par savoir. Tu sais ?**

**Alie : Je sais mais seulement lorsque je l'aurais décidé ou que je ne pourrais plus faire autrement.**

**Olivier : Tu vas donc encore une fois ne rien nous dire et obéir à ton père ?**

**Alie : Oui c'est çà.  
David : Alie, en parlant d'obéir à ton père, tous les quatre on a quelque chose à te demander.  
Alie : Vas-y.**

**David: Nous sommes surs que tu ne partages absolument pas les principes, idées et méthodes de ton père…**

**Olivier : En gros que tu es en complet désaccord avec lui…  
David : Alors on se demandait pourquoi tu ne quittes pas ces rangs et ne rejoint pas l'autre côté ?**

**Alie : Je peux vous retourner la question.  
Evy : Je suppose que c'est ta réponse ?  
Alie : Répondez-moi d'abord et après je vous donnerez ma réponse.  
Comment se fait-il que quatre personnes ne partageant pas les idées d'un fou comme mon père, lui obéissent ? Surtout en sachant ce qu'il a fait à vos familles.**

**Alex : On savait que tu nous poserais la question.**

**Alie : Je ne savais pas que j'étais si prévisible**

**David : Sur quelques rares points, tu l'es.  
Olivier : Mais pour en revenir à ta question, nous sommes tous d'accord sur le fait, que ce n'est pas lui que nous suivons mais toi.**

**Alie : Je ne veux pas paraître insensible à ça parce que se serait faux, Mais vous avez tord de me suivre sans savoir où je vous emmène.  
Evy : Non, je ne crois pas. Tu fais beaucoup trop attention à nous pour nous mettre en danger volontairement.  
Alex :Tu as ta réponse alors donne nous la notre s'il te plait.  
Alie avec un sourire : Je vais encore vous énerver, mais je ne peux pas vous en dire plus à part que les apparences sont souvent trompeuses, surtout chez moi.**

**Olivier, ironique : Comme c'est étonnant, une énigme comme réponse !**

**Et sur cette intervention, l'atmosphère se détendit. Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à faire des jeux, tout en se lançant quelques piques amicales, comme à leurs habitudes.  
**

_**XXXXX**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 


	2. voyage en train

Salut !!! Alors voici la suite de mon histoire. Bien sur rien ne m'appartiens et j'espère que vous aimerez ce nouveau chapitre.

Merci Mambanoir pour ta review et n'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu penses de la suite.

Nous étions le jour de la rentrée. La gare Kingcross était bondée de monde comme chaque année à la même époque. Alie était adossée à un mur, face au train, accompagnée de ces meilleurs amis, qui avaient tenu à venir avec elle, leur rentrée n'étant que le lendemain. Elle observait une famille dont l'enfant prennait le train pour la première fois. Elle eut un pincement au cœur quand les parents prirent leur fille dans leurs bras, afin de la réconfortée. Elle n'avait jamais pu connaître çà. Son regard fut alors attiré par des cris venant d'un rouquin.

**Le rouquin: HARRY ! Harry !**

**Alie suivit alors des yeux le rouquin. Et aperçut deux garçons de même taille, mais ne se ressemblant absolument pas. L'un avait des cheveux aussi noir que le plumage d'un corbeau en pagaille et portait des lunettes alors que l'autre avait une chevelure de même couleur que le feu qui lui tombait sur les épaules. Bien qu'Alie était trop éloigner pour distinguer plus de détails chez les deux garçons, elle fut sur qu'ils étaient les deux frères Potter, désignaient par toutes le population sorcière anglaise comme les garçons qui ont survécut à Lord Voldemort et reconnut par Albus Dumbledore comme les élus chargés de tuer le mage noir. Harry fit un sourire au garçon qui l'avait appelé, il ne fit aucun geste envers son frère et le laissa seul alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le train.**

**Alie dut arrêter là son observation car ses amis lui parlaient.**

**Olivier : Et, oh ! Alie ! Youhou !**

**Alie : Désolée, j'observais la foule. Qu'est-ce que vous disiez ?**

**Evy : On se demandait dans quelle maison tu allais être répartie ?**

**Alie : Et, d'après vous, où vais-je aller ?**

**Alex : On est pas d'accord. David et ma sœur disent que se sera Gryffondor et avec Olivier on pense que tu iras à Serpentar ! **

**Alie : Ah et pourquoi celles-ci en particulier ?  
Olivier : Elles correspondent bien à ton caractère.**

**Alie : Et bien nous serons bientôt fixés.  
Evy : Tu n'oublis pas de nous écrire**

**Alie : Je risque quoi sinon ?  
David : On te botte les fesses la prochaine fois qu'on te voit !**

**Alie : Oh mon dieu ! Je suis morte de peur !**

**Olivier : C'est çà rigole !**

**Alie : Je vais quand même pas pleurer ?  
David : Toi ?Pleurer ?C'est possible ?**

**Alie :Dis tout de suite que j'ai pas assez de cœur pour avoir envie de pleurer.  
Olivier : Tu contrôles si bien tes émotions qu'il paraît presque impossible parfois de croire que tu en as. C'est tout !**

**Alex : Je crois que c'est l'heure !**

**Alie regardant le train : Oui, à bientôt les gars !**

**Après un signe de tête de la part de ses quatre amis, Alie s'avança. Une fois arrivée devant la porte pour monter dans le train, elle se retourna et avec un grand sourire :**

**Alie : Ne vous inquiété pas pour moi d'accord et je ne m'inquiéterez pas pour vous.**

**  
Ces amis comprirent le message avec un grand sourire lui firent des signes d'adieu, avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Une fois dans le train, Alie essaya de trouver un compartiment vide mais le seul où il restait de la place était déjà occupé par une fille lisant un journal à l'envers.**

**  
Alie : Excuse-moi, je peux m'asseoir ici ?  
La fille abaissa son journal et l'observa avec un regard rêveur, avant de lui répondre : Bien sur. Tu es nouvelle ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu ?  
Alie : Oui je vais entrer en sixième année, je m'appelle Alie Gabriel et toi ?  
Luna : Luna Loovegood, moi aussi je suis en sixième année dans la maison des serdaigles. Tu connais le principe des maisons ?  
Alie : Oui, on me la expliqué. **

**Luna : T'étais à quel collège avant ?  
Alie : A Durmstrang, mais j'ai eu envie de connaître Poudlard dont j'ai tellement entendu parlé.**

**Luna : Et tes parents ont été d'accord pour que tu changes d'établissement ?  
Alie : Je suis orpheline, il m'a juste fallut l'accord de mes professeurs.**

**Luna : Désolée.**

**Alie : C'est pas grave, tu ne pouvais pas savoir !**

**Leur conversation continua ainsi pendant un moment, quand elles entendirent des éclats de dispute qui les fit sortir de leur wagon.**

**Elles virent alors un groupe de quatre garçons et une fille opposé à deux garçons et une fille. Luna expliqua à Alie que le groupe de trois étaient appelé le trio d'or et faisait parti de la maison gryffondor et était en sixième année tout comme le groupe de cinq était les appelés les princes d'argent, appartenant lui à la maison de serpentar. Alie s'aperçu que les deux garçons du trio d'or était Harry et le rouquin qui l'avait appelé sur le quai de la gare. Elle remarqua également que le frère d'Harry faisait lui parti des princes d'argents. Elle en conclue donc que les deux frères étaient ennemis.**

**Voyant les deux groupes sortirent leurs baguettes et personnes n'essayant de les empêcher Alie se décida à intervenir.**

**  
Alie : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
Les huit ennemis relevèrent la tête, un garçon blond faisant parti des quatre serpentar lui répondit :**

**Malfoy : T'es qui toi ?**

**Alie : Je m'appelle Alie Gabriel, je suis nouvelle.  
Malfoy : Oui bas mêles-toi de tes affaires.**

**Harry : Lui parle pas sur ce ton Malfoy.  
Malfoy : Et pourquoi ?  
Alie : Peut-être parce qu'on a pas élevé les cochons ensemble et que je ne suis pas non plus ton chien.  
Malfoy : Non mets-tu sais à qui tu t'adresses ?  
Alie : Pour le savoir, il aurait déjà fallut que tu es la politesse de te présenter lorsque je me suis moi-même présentée.  
Hermione : Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, préfète de gryffondor et voici Harry Potter et Ron Weasley.**

**Harry avec un air de dégoût : Et les abrutis en face sont Draco Malfoy, Godric Potter, Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott et Pansy Parkinson.**

**Alie : Ah !**** Ok**** ! ****Ca me dit toujours pas pourquoi vous vous menacez avec vos baguettes ?  
Godric : Comme te l'as dit Draco, cela ne te regardes pas. Alors va jouer ailleurs.  
Alie : Vous pourriez blesser quelqu'un par inadvertance, et si vous ne voulez pas que quelqu'un s'en mêle, vous n'avez qu'à être plus discret !Maintenant baissez vos baguettes avant que je ne m'en charge !**

**Lorsqu'Alie eu finit de parler, ils éclatèrent de rire.**

**  
Draco : Tu crois vraiment être capable de nous désarmer tous les huit, toute seule ? Théo qu'est-ce qu tu fais ?**

**En effet, le dénommé Théo avait rangé sa baguette.  
Théo calmement : Je range ma baguette.  
Harry : Oh ! Le petit garçon à peur !**

**Théo : Je n'ai pas peur, mais quand tu n'auras plus ta baguette, on verra qui se moquera de qui.**

**Alie : Bon je ne vais pas attendre trois heures…  
Godric : Tu crois vraiment qu'on va t'obéir comme çà ?  
Alie : Vous êtes têtu ! Bon puisqu'il le faut.**

**  
Alie sorti sa baguette et sans prononcer une seule syllabe, elle les désarma tous à par Hermione qui avait imité Théo en rangeant préalablement sa baguette. Une fois les six baguettes dans ses mains, Alie les regarda avec un sourire et tendit celles de Ron et Harry à Hermione et les autres à Théo.**

**  
Alie : Vous auriez peut-être du imiter vos amis. Bon maintenant j'espère que vous ne gênerez plus personnes durant le reste du trajet.**

**Sur ces paroles, Alie retourna dans son wagon suivit par Luna, laissant les autres surprit.  
Après quelques instants tout le monde, retourna à ses premières préoccupations et une fois dans leur wagon, le trio d'or parla de la rencontre qu'il venait de faire.**

**  
Ron: Impressionnant, j'aimerai pas la mettre en colère.**

**Hermione: ça c'est clair, elle à l'air très puissante.**

**Ron: Elle est surment en septième année.**

**Hermione: Je ne sais pas, Harry qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Ca va pas ?**

**Harry: Si, si çà va mais j'ai l'impression de la connaître et j'arrive pas à me souvenir où j'ai pu la rencontrer.**

**Ron : Elle a pourtant pas un physique qui s'oubli facilement.**

**Harry : C'est sur, je dois confondre.**

**A quelque wagons de là les princes d'argents avait le même centre de discussion.  
**

**Blaise: Alors là, elle nous à mouché!!**

**Draco: Très drôle Blaise, mais bon sang, c'est qui cette fille ?**

**Blaise: Elle a même pas eu besoin de formuler le sort pour nous désarmer tous les SIX A LA FOIS!!!**

**Théo: Et je suis même quasi certain qu'elle aurait très bien pu se passer de baguette.**

**Blaise: Tu rigoles ? C'est pour çà que t'a rangé la tienne ?T'avais senti sa puissance**

**Théo: Oui, mes sens m'ont alerté. **

**Blaise: Et t'aurais pas pu prévenir les copains ?**

**Théo: Bas vous auriez du comprendre en me voyant faire. C'est pas ma faute si vous êtes aussi têtus que les gryffondor ! Godric, tu dis rien qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

**Godric: Rien! Je pensais qu'il va falloir éviter de se la mettre à dos, si elle est si forte que tu le dis.**

**Blaise: Ouais c'est clair !Draco toi non plus tu dis rien, çà va pas ?**

**Draco: Un ? Quoi ? Eu oui d'accord avec vous.**

**Pansy: Tu sais même pas de quoi on parle !**

**Draco: Je réfléchissais, c'est tout !**

**Pansy : Et à quoi ou plutôt à qui ?**

**Draco : Rien d'important.  
Blaise : Tu t'es pas encore remis de la façon dont elle t'a parlé, c'est çà ?**

**Draco : Qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher ? J'ai l'habitude avec Potty et compagnie**

**Théo: Bien sur, mais là c'est différent !**

**Draco : Et en quoi c'est différent ?  
Théo : Potter et toi vous êtes ennemis depuis votre première année. Et sa clic ose te parler sur ce ton car ils suivent Potter. Alors que là, elle est nouvelle et n'a personne derrière qui se réfugier. Tu n'as donc pas l'habitude que quelqu'un d'autre que Potter n'est pas peur de toi.  
Draco : Et vous, çà compte pas ?  
Théo : Non, car on est tes amis, c'est normal qu'on est pas peur de toi.  
**

**Dans le wagon d'Alie, les évènements qui venaient d'avoir lieu, était également au cœur de la conversation.  
**

**Luna :**** Wow ! Tu as été surprenante ! Ils vont avoir du mal à s'en remettre !**

**Alie : Pourquoi, je ne leur ai fait aucun mal ?  
Luna : Tu as mis leurs fiertés à mal, là !**

**Alie : Pourquoi ce détestent-ils ? Surtout Harry et Godric ? Ils sont frères jumeaux non ?**

**Luna : C'est comme çà depuis leur première année ! Harry et son frère ne s'entendaient pas, déjà à l'époque. Harry a été envoyé à gryffondor, Godric à serpentar et tous deux se sont fait des amis dans leurs maisons. Ron Weasley et Draco Malfoy se sont toujours détestés, à causes d'histoires de famille, je croix. Et les autres ont suivit leurs amis.  
Alie : Oui mais enfin c'est étrange que deux frères se détestent à ce point ? Surtout si c'était déjà comme çà à onze ans.  
Luna : Seuls leurs amis proches, connaissent la raison de cette inimitié.**

**Alie ne répondit pas, soudain un garçon pénaîtra dans leur wagon.  
**

**Garçon en rougissant : Excusez-moi de déranger. Ca va Luna ? J'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de te voir aujourd'hui.  
Luna : NEVILLE !! Oui et toi ?**

**Neville : Oui çà va merci.**

**Luna : Neville je te présente Alie Gabriel, elle va entrer en sixième année. Alie voici Neville Londubat, en sixième année également à gryffondor !**

**Alie : Salut.  
Neville : Euh…Enchanté ! C'était … Surprenant euh…tout à l'heure…Euh … je veux dire … **

**Luna : Ne sois pas si timide Neville, elle est sympa !**

**Neville rouge écarlate : Oui d'accord !**

**Alie avec un sourire doux : T'inquiète ! J'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire. Mais je ne m'en suis mêlée que parce qu'ils auraient pu blesser quelqu'un !**

**Quand Neville avait vu le sourire que lui adressait Alie, il s'était aussitôt détendu sans qu'il ne puisse réellement se l'expliquer. Ainsi, beaucoup plus alaise, il s'assit aux côtés de Luna et se mit à discuter avec les deux filles sans qu'il ne se sente gêné à un moment donné, jusqu'à la fin du trajet.**

**  
**S'il vous plait laissez moi une p'tite review que je sache ce que vous en pensez !!!!


	3. 1ère soirée au chateau

Slt alors voici le troisième chapitre et bien que rien de l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent certains personnages eux oui comme Alie !!!!!!!!

Merci à Dark-Cherry0411, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira également.

Hilaidora : Je suis contente d'avoir réussi à piquer ta curiosité. Je te rassure, bien qu'Alie soit mystérieuse et semble être plus puissante que tous les autres pour l'instant, les autres ne seront pas en reste. Seulement pour l'instant son avancer sur les autres s'explique par le fait qu'elle est quand même l'héritière de Voldemort, donc elle à a eu un entraînement spéciale mais plus tard cela sera expliqué ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

1ère soirée au château

Lorsqu'il arrivèrent au château, Luna et Neville durent partir de leur côté, pendant qu'Alie suivait les premières années. Elle sourit en observant leurs réaction et se dit qu'elle aurait aimé être comme eux encore inconscient de la guerre et de tout le reste.

**Dans la grande salle, la répartition se fit puis Albus Dumbledore se leva :**

**Albus : Bonsoir tout le monde. Maintenant que la répartition des premières années est terminée, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que notre collège va accueillir une nouvelle élève venant de Durmstrang. Le choipeau va décider quelle sera sa maison et suivra les cours des sixièmes années.**

**Le professeur tenant le choipeau appela alors Alie : Alie Gabriel !**

**Tous observaient avec curiosité, la nouvelle élève, qui s'avança alors sure d'elle. Elle s'assit élégamment sur le tabouret et attendit. Elle avait les cheveux attaché en une tresse qui lui arrivait au bas du dos, ses cheveux étaient noir jais avec des reflets dorés. Son physique pouvait être qualifié de rêve et ses yeux étaient uniques, verts pures avec des éclats d'or et d'améthyste. **

**Le choipeau : Je vois ! Je t'attendais depuis longtemps Alie. Quelqu'un est-il au courant ici de qui tu es réellement ?  
Alie : Oui Séverus est au courant. Alors dans quelle maison allez-vous m'envoyer ?  
Le choipeau : Je ne sais pas, c'est très difficile ! Toutes les maisons omis Poutsouffle pourrait te convenir.**

**Alie : N'importe.  
Le choipeau : Vraiment tu n'as aucune préférence ?**

**Alie : Peut-être Serdaigle !**

**Le choipeau : Tu es sure ? Les deux autres pourraient te permettre bien des choses.  
Alie : Vous m'avez demandé, je vous ai répondu. Maintenant c'est à vous de voir. Après tout c'est votre boulot pas le mien !!**

**Le choipeau : Très bien, dans ce cas : SERDAIGLE !!!**

**Alie enleva et donna le Choipeau au professeur et se dirigea vers sa table, où Luna l'attendait avec un sourire. Le directeur se leva à nouveau et prit la parole :**

**Albus : Bien maintenant, je vais vous présenter les professeurs pour ceux qui ne les connaîtraient pas encore. Les cours de métamorphose et la direction de la maison de gryffondor est toujours gérée par le professeur Macgonagall. Le professeur Rogue est encore le professeur de potions ainsi que le directeur des serpentar. Rubeus Hagrid a bien voulut reprendre les cours de soins aux créatures magiques. Le professeur chourave fait toujours les cours de botanique et est la directrice des poutsouffles. Le professeur Binns ainsi que le professeur Flitwick assurent respectivement les cours d'histoire de la magie et de sortilèges. Enfin nous avons la chance d'accueillir deux nouveaux professeurs. Le professeur Rémus Lupin qui a accepté de revenir enseigner les cours de défenses contre les forces du mal ainsi que la direction de la maison serdaigle, et le professeur Sirius Black qui à été innocenté cet été donnera des cours de duel aux élèves de sixième et septièmes années. Bien je tiens également à vous rappeler que la forêt est interdite car bien trop dangereuse. Et bon appétit !**

**Après ce discours, les élèves dévorèrent le festin qui venait d'apparaître. Alie et Luna continuèrent alors à faire connaissance. Après mangé, Alie et Luna allèrent dans leur dortoir où Alie découvrit avec plaisir que les chambres étaient toutes d'une personne et avaient chacune leurs salles de bain attenantes. Luna dit bonsoir à Alie et alla dans sa chambre. Alie observa le portrait chargé de garder l'entrée de sa chambre et sourit. Ce dernier représentait une forêt avec une cascade d'eau ou de nombreuses créatures magiques semblait s'amuser dans une entente parfaite Au premier plan un ange discutait avec une nymphe, un vampire et un serpent. Ayant choisit son mot de passe Alie s'adressa à son tableau :**

**  
Alie : Puis-je choisir un mot de passe en fourchelangue ?**

**L'ange du tableau : Bien sur.  
Alie en fourchelangue : ****Apparences trompeuses.**

**L'ange ouvrit l'entrée de sa chambre et indiqua qu'il avait bien enregistré le mot de passe. Alie découvrit alors une chambre spacieuse dans les tons de serdaigle. Elle décida alors de changer la décoration et avec quelques formules, sa chambre lui donna la merveilleuse impression d'être dans la forêt. Elle fit de même avec sa salle de bain, où sa baignoire, douche devint une magnifique cascade. Ravie de ces changements, elle alla se coucher. Deux ou trois heures plus tard, ne parvenant pas à trouver le sommeil, elle décida d'aller prendre l'air.**

**Une fois dehors, elle se dirigea vers le bord du lac, où elle s'assit et laissa son esprit vagabonder. On devait approcher de minuit lorsqu'elle fut dérangée par des bruits de voix. Elle s'approcha alors et fut surprise de trouver le trio d'or et les princes d'argents entrain de discuter calmement. Elle essayait de comprendre ce qu'ils se disaient lorsqu'une énorme bête lui sauta sur le dos et la fit tomber aux pieds des autres.**

Harry : Qu'est-ce que… Une louve ?  
Hermione : Oh, par Merlin, ne bouge surtout pas Alie, c'est une lupinas.

**N'écoutant personne Alie se releva et en caressant l'animal et lui parla.**

Alie : Nana ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Si je ne t'ai pas emmenée, c'est qu'il y avait une raison ! Tu as fait tout ce chemin sans mon autorisation ? Et s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose ? Hein ?

**La lupinas, dites Nana, baissa la tête en signe de repenti. L'animal ressemblait à une louve blanche mais en plus grande et elle avait des yeux bleus qui montrait qu'elle possédait une intelligence supérieure à celle d'une louve normale.**

Alie : Bon je suis quand même contente que tu sois là. Mais il va falloir que tu prennes ta taille miniature parce que sinon je vais pas vraiment passer inaperçue et je suis pas sure que ta présence soit autorisé…

**Blaise : Je t'en prit fait comme si nous n'étions pas là !**

**Alie : Désolée, il ne faut pas que vous en ayez peur, c'est mon familier.  
Hermione : Tu veux dire que cette lupinas ta choisit comme compagne humaine ?  
Harry : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de surprenant à çà ?  
Draco : Potter pour ton information, une lupinas n'est pas une simple louve, c'est un animal magique au même titre que le phœnix et il est très rare que ces animaux se lient aux humains.**

**Ron : Ah et pourquoi MONSIEUR JE-SAIS-TOUT ?  
Hermione : Parce que lorsque ce genre de créature se lie avec un humain, ils ne peuvent survivre que très rarement sans celui-ci. Ils donneraient leurs vies pour sauver celles de leur humain.  
Draco : De plus les rares fois où ce genre de créature à choisit un humain, l'humain en question avait une grande force magique.  
Godric : Vraiment ?  
Théo : Bien sur ! Regarde Fumseck !**

**Alie : Bon, c'est bon le cour est fini ?**

**Harry : Qui es-tu ?  
Alie : Alie Gabriel, il me semble vous l'avoir dit ce matin. Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? C'est inquiétant à ton âge, tout de même …  
Godric : Te moques pas de nous ! Tu ne peux pas être une simple élève.  
Alie : Et pourquoi ?**

**Hermione : Tu as une lupinas comme familier !**

**Alie : C'est exacte et j'ai également un phœnix mais je ne vois pourquoi cela fait de moi quelqu'un de spéciale. **

**Blaise : Arrête de te foutre de notre gueule, tu veux ? Tu as réussit à nous désarmer tous les six à la fois et ce sans prononcer une formule !**

**Alie : Ah ! C'est çà votre orgueil en a prit un coup.  
Ron : Pas du tout. Pourquoi dis-tu çà ?**

**Alie : Parce que vous ne supportez pas l'idée que je vous ai désarmé aussi facilement alors il vous faut une raison. Et vouloir faire de moi quelqu'un de spéciale vous permettrait de calmer votre orgueil fâché.  
Draco : N'importe quoi !!**

**Alie : Bon sur ce, veuillez m'excuser, il se fait tard Nana, doit-être fatiguer du voyage. Alors bonne nuit.  
Hermione : Attends !! Tu as vraiment un phœnix ?  
Alie : Oui Hermione j'ai vraiment un phœnix !**

**Draco : Je ne te crois pas !**

**Alie en haussant les épaules : Fait comme tu veux ! Ah et je me tais à propos de rendez-vous nocturne entre les plus grands ennemis de Poudlard et vous, vous ne dites rien au sujet de Nana.**

**Puis elle les laissa là.**

**Théo : Elle cache quelque chose, c'est certain !**

**Hermione : Oui mais quoi ?**

**Ron : On trouvera bien !**

**Blaise : Vous croyez qu'elle ne dira vraiment rien ?**

**Théo : Je pense que oui, puisqu'elle ne veut pas que l'on parle au sujet de sa lupinas.**

**Hermione : On verra bien, on devrait aller se coucher nous aussi, il se fait tard !**

**Et tous les huit se séparèrent ! **

Voilà un nouveau chapitre d'écrit espérons qu'il vous plaira !!!!L'histoire s'installe doucement mais surment.N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez en me laissant une petite review.


End file.
